This invention relates to an image forming apparatus which has a character recognition function.
When a user would like to copy a document so that a page with a caption is front side, in double-sided copying from the document having a plurality of single-sided/double-sided pages, the user has to manually divide the pages into several sets of pages each having a page with a caption on top, and performs a plurality of jobs using a copying machine. Thus, copying operation in this case has been troublesome.
Further, an operator conventionally looks through the content of the document, and forms a table of contents using a word processor and the like, then prints out the table of contents. In this manner, this operation is also tiresome.